


Security Blanket

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Companions, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold settles John's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Another found story on my laptop. It's a really small drabble and I'm not sure I particularly like it but figured I'd post it anyway. It's gen but can be pre-slash if you squint... :)

There are times when it's not the silence that gets to you. That part you can handle. But the darkness is another thing. In the dark it's hard to see what's coming at you, hard to know how to respond. The library, when Finch is safe and sound in one of his anonymous properties, is the only place you can truly rest anymore. Although you're not sure what it says about you that your employer has become your security blanket. Because that place smells like old books and green tea and him. So remarkably, distinctly him, that when you lay down on the floor and close your eyes it only takes a second before you can see him, feel him, and sleep.


End file.
